


I Fell For You

by LenaLuna1995



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLuna1995/pseuds/LenaLuna1995
Summary: Adrien realized he has feelings for Marinettes
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	I Fell For You

Falling.

He knew he was falling and he was doing it hard. Every time he said something to her, every second he spoke to her, every moment they were close it felt like his body shut off and he was falling

It all made him loose his mind but also smile like he was crazy. 

At first he didn’t know what it was. He was confused about the warm feeling on his skin as she touched him or the bubbles in his stomach. Sure, he was fermillair with it but only with Ladybug.

“Nino?” he had asked his best friend. “Is it normal to smile everytime you speak to a girl?"

Nino smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. “Please, tell me it’s Marinette!”.

Adrien only sighed. 

“Is it that obvious?” he asked. 

Nino’s smile only widen and Adrien was told just ‘to talk to her’. 

But he couldn't.

He couldn’t tell her that every morning he longed to see her face or that he sometimes thought of her and smiled. 

He was afraid.

Afraid he would scare her away. Afraid that she would reject him. Afraid she would maybe even push him away. Afraid she would hate him and that they would end at where they started. 

For now it was in enough.

For now time with her was enough.

But he didn’t know, he didn’t know how long he would be able to stick around and be just another friend. 

And yes, although he was the one who called her a friend before, he didn’t know how long he would be able to bite his tongue and hide the words he truly wanted to say. He didn’t knew how long it would take before it broke him inside. 

But he knew that one day his strength would go away.  
And he knew that one it would be too late before he would realize what he was doing and tell her how he felt

Because he was falling. He was falling hard and he knew it. He knew something had pushed him over that edge and that now he was falling. Were it her wonderfull blue eyes that shone like she sea? Or was it her laugh that sounded like the most beautiful song? He didn’t know… 

And even though he was trying to be hard on himself and tell that he had to push those feeling away, that he was in love with Ladybug, he always seemed to fail. He was afraid. So afraid he was not the guy that she knew so well. Her kind and geneuine classmate that would be there for her in hard time and support her throught even obstacle life put in for her, whether it was Chloe who was getting on her nerves or another competition she had decided to join.

Cause every time he was near her, he just seem to lose his head. And so, he would end up spending his time, admiring instead. Admire her from a far. 

But he didn’t know how long. How long he could stare at her or how many dreams of her had to come visit him at night. How many winks he had to trow at her before she would get it. Before she would understand he was done being just another friend. He was wondering how long it would take before he broke inside and he would say that he was falling.

Because he was. He was falling and it wouldn’t take long before he would crash down and leave him torn between the chance for everything and a price that he knew he couldn’t pay. Losing her was something he would never choose so he just had to wait. 

He didn’t want to tell her that everything about her was perfect. And that sometime he thought of her and smiled. That it was her fault that the photographers yelled at him that he had to stop staring. Because how were they gonna explain the dreamy look in his eyes or the stupid grin? 

Be he knew it was killing him everyday. Everytime he walked into the classroom his eyes were pulled in her direction like she was a metal and he was magnet. 

Because he was falling.

But one day he broke. He broke and pulled himself together again. 

“I'm going to do it, Nino!” he said and took a deep breath. “I’m going to ask her out!” 

Nino gave him a supportive slap on his back.

“Go for it, bro!”

Adrien straightened his back, puffed his chest out and walked in her direction. But not even five steps later he turned around, his arms hanging. 

“I can’t do it!” he cried out in despair and leaned against a wall. “i just cant look her in the eyes and tell her how I feel..”

Nino groaned:”Why not?” even though he knew perfectly well why. He knew that his best friend completely shut down every time he saw her. He knew that Adrien wrote his name with her last name and vice versa every two seconds, during every class. He knew that the guy who sat next to him simply became a mess every time someone brought her up as a subject.

And he knew it was time to take some action. So he didn’t wait for an answer. He didn’t listen to Adriens complains as he took his arm and started walking in her direction, pulling him with him. And he certainly didn’t care that his best friend stared at him in shock after he whispered to him that he had to tell her how he felt. 

Nino only smiled. 

“Marinette? My bud Adrien here has something to tell you”

Marinette looked up from the book she was reading and stared at her two classmates. Her blue eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped.

Then without any words Nino turned around and walked away, leaving Adrien embarrassed alone. 

Adrien waved.

“H-hey..” he started akwardly. Marinette waved back and smiled.

And that was where the poor boy lost it. That was where his simple fall turned into an high speed crash and it drove him crazy. So he broke. He opened his mouth and told her. How amazing she was, how handsome, how talented. How he looked up to her and how he admired every single thing she did. 

He did confess his feelings for her.

But he wasn’t even finished or the girl with the blue eyes dropped her bag that she was gripping into for her dear life a few minutes ago and jumped in his arms, wrapping hers around his neck. 

He was surprised but also happy. Happy she liked him back, happy that he didn’t end up rejected, happy that he could, hopefully, call her his. 

So he smiled, he wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled them across the school ground. He laughed, she laughed. Nino smiled, shaking his head as he continues recording the whole thing.

After a bit Adrien finally out her down and looked down at her. Marinettes cheeks bright red and he was sure his were the same colour. He didn’t know what to say so he just smiled at her and she smiled back.

He was falling. He was doing it hard. But he wasn’t afraid anymore. Because she was there. She caught him. And every smile, every touch, ever kiss, it made him fly. And he wasn't afraid to fall anymore. Because she was falling with him.


End file.
